


running out of time

by thatapostateboy



Series: The Dragon Age Musical Project [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Hamilton Lyrics, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: On the morning before the destruction of the Chantry, Anders says a final goodbye.Listening suggestion; Best of Wives, Best of Women from Hamilton
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: The Dragon Age Musical Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682083
Kudos: 8





	running out of time

Marie was awoken by the feel of something shifting in bed beside her. Still half asleep, she reached her arm out to rub calming circles on Anders’ chest as she did most nights to soothe his nightmares. But instead, her hand passed through thin air, coming to land down on the empty space beside her. The blankets were still warm, perhaps he had just gone for some water.

She cuddled back into her pillow, letting out a content sigh before the sound of the wardrobe door creaking open drew her further from her rest.

“Anders?” she asked softly, a sleepy frown on her face as she squinted into the darkness of the room.

She rolled onto her side and lit the lantern, illuminating the room with a dim orange glow, revealing a half-dressed Anders pulling a coat out of the wardrobe.

He glanced around at her, blonde hair still loose around his shoulders, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Darling, come back to sleep,” she said, a bemused eyebrow raised on her face.

“I can’t,” he sighed, buttoning up the fastenings on his black coat, “I’ve got an early meeting with the Mage Underground.”

“It’s still dark outside,” she glanced at the still drawn curtains, no sign of morning light peeking through.

“I know,” he moved to sit beside her on the mattress, jealous of the bed warmth that clung to her, knowing the pre-dawn air would hold a chill. He looked at her, his beautiful Marie. If she knew where he was truly going, she would never forgive him.

_No_. That was a lie. It was what he wanted to believe. In truth, she would help him. She had become as active in the Mage Underground as he had, risking her life to save as many mages from the Gallows as she could. He had believed that maybe he could win this fight with her at his side.

But Justice had convinced him to lie to her about a potion to separate them, a way to gain her help in collecting the materials needed for the next step without putting her in any further danger. It had seemed like a perfect plan. And yet, his ever stubborn Marie had questioned him, had called him out on his lie and the fight that resulted from it had nearly torn them apart.

They had made up with a promise that he wouldn’t keep her out of this fight, that whatever happened, she wanted to be at his side.

And here he was, breaking that promise sooner that he had hoped.

“It’s just some reviewing of the manifesto before we send out the new copies,” he said, brushing her dark hair out of her face, “Nothing serious.”

“You will spend the rest of your life writing that manifesto if you’re not careful,” she teased quietly, leaning into his touch, meeting his gaze, “Come back to bed.”

He offered her a smile, shaking his head, “I’ll be back before you know I’m even gone.”

“Please come back to sleep.”

“The meeting’s at dawn,” he told her, watching as she snuggled back down under the covers, her form tangled in the blankets and an old shirt of his.

“Well _I’m_ going back to sleep,” she said with a smirk, making a point of getting comfortable in one last ditch effort to sway him into staying.

He took in the sight for a few moments, committing it to memory. He didn’t know what would happen after today. He knew that sneaking into the Chantry before dawn would be the best time to get done what he needed to do. If he wasn’t caught, perhaps he would have time to come home to her one last time…

No. This way was better. If he came back, he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to leave again.

“Hey…” he said softly, tucking the covers around her, “You are the best thing in my entire life, you know that, right?”

“I know…” she smiled, tilting her head to look up at him, the glow of the lantern making the warm brown of her eyes shine.

He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered against her hair, one final lie to the woman he loved before he left their bedroom, their _home_ , for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm starting a new project where I take my favourite songs from my favourite musicals and writing Dragon Age fics based on it. Please feel free to send prompts or requests (I've already got a ton queued up to write but I always need suggestions) either in the comments or over on Tumblr @thatapostateboy


End file.
